


Release

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Zevran finds a way to relax and forget for a night.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



> A little treat for you! Betaed by the awesome sunspot!

“I took out the Grandmaster of the Arainai today, mi amor. If only you could be here, the celebrating we would do. Ahh, it would be wonderful, mi amor.” Zevran swirled the wine around in his glass, and toasted the painting on the mantle, before draining the glass and pouring another. 

“How I miss you, my love. Why… why did it… why did you have to go?”

Memories flooded his mind of that last battle on top of tower, of the blinding light and then holding his lover in his armor, their body already cooling. He had felt something within him die with them that day. He had only stayed long enough to watch his lover be buried, make sure all their friends were safe, and have the painting on the mantle done, before he bought passage back to Antiva. 

With his lover gone, all he had left to him was revenge against the Crows, Zevran felt he was off to a good start. His former master was now dead, and the Crows did not realize that he was the assassin, and everything that was his master’s was now his.

Zevran spun and walked into his bedroom, grabbing the wine bottle on the way.  In the middle of the room, on a small end table, sat an ordinary black box. Walking closer to it, a glowing red symbol appeared on the lid, and a low hum emitted from it. He took a sip of his wine, staring at the box and letting memories from long ago surface. He could remember the first time he had seen the box in his Master’s study. He had just returned from a very successful mission, to find his Master waiting for him in the hallway, smiling at him. Apparently, the mission had been a very, very profitable one for the Crows and his Master thought he deserved a reward for an exceptionally well-done job. 

Back then he felt so proud, so happy to have pleased the man, and when he had been handed the box, the symbol had been blue. His Master had explained that the color meant Zevran could only use it once before he had to return it, for the spell was bound to Emero and followed his command. Emero had explained how the spell in the box worked and that night was incredible. The next day, he had been sad to return the box, and had thought of any excuse to stalled giving it back to his Master, in the end the man himself had come for it an amused look in his eyes. The moment the Grandmaster was dead, and the powerful red light had shot for the box and surrounded him, binding the spell to him.

Zevran took several more sips of his wine, a debate going on in his mind about whether he should use the box or not. He had not been with anyone since the last night he spent with his lover and the thought of laying with another person right now… he just…couldn’t.

Making up his mind, he finished off the glass of wine and placed it with the bottle on the nightstand by the bed. Going back to the table, he picked it up and placed it against the end of the bed, pausing when the humming briefly increased in pitch before quieting again.

Taking a deep breath, he walked away from the box and back to the side of the bed. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor, before crawling into the middle of the bed. He took his time fluffing up the pillows, then he sat down, leaning back against them. He stared at the box for several more minutes, before finally speaking the activation words.

“Quiero liberacion.”

At first, the only thing to happen was that the box’s humming became louder, than the top opened and a dark mist rose from inside and slowly surrounded the bed. Once everything beyond the bed was cut off, he watched multiple, writhing tentacles form all around him. They were just pieces of mist, but he knew that would change when they touched him and discovered what he liked.

Two tentacles began to roam over his ankles, they turned velvety to the touch and slowly wound their way up his legs. They stopped just about his knees and the tips began to tease the flesh of his inner thighs, drawing a pleased hum from him. He felt something touch the tops of his hands and looking down, he turned them over to pet the two tentacles. 

After stroking them for a few minutes, they moved to wrap around his wrists and pulled his arms up toward the corners of the headboard. He pulled on them once and felt a thrill go through him when he realized that there was no way to escape their hold. A new tentacle gripped his chin and slowly made him look around and he could see that many of the tentacles had taken on new shapes. The sight made him groan in anticipation. The tentacle holding his chin let go and trailed up his face until it was even with his eyes, it than flowed over them and around his head, cutting off all sight. His breathing picked up and he tensed, until several smooth, soft tentacles began to massage his entire body.

Once he relaxed, he felt them leave and jerked in surprised when a tentacle began to circle his nipple and after a moment, it opened and began to suck on it. His other nipple was soon assaulted by what felt like multiple feelers that flicked, twisted and tugged all at the same time. He whimpered as the lack of sight amplified the feelings, and he could quickly feel himself growing hard. Two more tentacles with mouths came down by each of his ears and nipped and tugged on the sensitive tips with increasing force, quickly winding him up.

Before he could slip over the edge, he felt a tentacle wrap around the base of his cock and squeeze tight, denying him release. He gave a choked moan, pulling to release his arms, but the tentacles held firm. The thought to use the release command briefly crossed his mind, but the thought was cut short when the tentacles around his legs suddenly moved to left them into the air. He whined as the cool air hit his backside, only to cry out immediately upon a tentacle smacking his ass cheek.

For a moment, nothing else happened and the sting of the slap started to fade, then there was another strike to his other butt cheek. This set a pattern; the tentacles commenced alternating between the two sides of his rear and the time in between strikes growing shorter and shorter until it was a constant onslaught. The continued barrage had a steady string of groans and whines coming from him, until they stopped, and two cool, soft tentacles rubbed over his heated flesh drawing out a breathy sigh.

Zevran released a shuddering gasp, as the tentacles lowered his rear back onto the bed, and before bending his legs back and apart. A small, thin, slippery tentacle traced up his crack to his hole, drawing a needy whine from him. It easily slipped into his hole and he moaned and wiggled, as it squirmed and rubbed against inner walls. He growled as a tentacle wrapped around his hips, stopping him from writhing, before giving a keening cry as the tentacle inside him found his sweet spot and began a relentless assault on it. He could feel sweat building on his body, and a hunger for more growing in his gut, as the other tentacles increased their own pace to match the one inside him.

He suddenly shouted as a tentacle swallowed his neglected cock, the edges of the tentacle worked up and down the shaft, while a feeler inside circled and licked at the head, pausing every now and then to press at a spot just under the head, sending jolts of pleasure straight through him.

All this pleasure distracted him from the second tentacle that began to push at his hole, but he felt the burning stretch as it pushed inside, and gave a long, low groan when he realized that this tentacle was made of sections that increased in size, prolonging the satisfying burn and stretch. Once the sectioned tentacle, met the slippery tentacle at his sweet spot, it pressed hard against it, before it pulled out and thrust back at a brutal pace.

Zevran moaned loudly, wanting more, needing more. He could feel all the pleasure from the various tentacles coiling in his gut, but it wasn’t enough.

“More! I need more!” he shouted, and keened when all the tentacles stopped moving. He struggled, not understanding, only to stop when a new tentacle used his hair to roughly pull back his head exposing his neck, and another one carefully wrapped around it.

Once it was firmly around his neck the other tentacles started up again, all of them moving faster and harder than before. At the renewed rush of pleasure, he groaned, but was cut off when the one around his neck began to tighten. The lack of air seemed to triple the feelings of rapture going through him, and soon all he could focus on were those feelings. The tentacle around his neck stopped just shy of cutting off his air completely. He began to wordlessly beg for release, straining to push up into the one over his cock, while rubbing what little he could reach of the ones around his wrists.

With one, hard, final suck on his cock and forceful hit to his prostate, he felt the one around the base of his cock release, and the coil in his gut snapped, flooding his mind with intense pleasure, as he came hard. For a while, he floated in a haze, free from the burdens and sorrow he had to face each day, but soon he could feel the tentacles once more massaging his body as he came back to himself.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was free from the tentacles that had been holding him down, and giving him pleasure, that they were once more hanging around him in a formless mass. Feeling more relaxed than he had in months, he allowed the remaining formed tentacles to pick up his limp form and place it under the covers. Knowing that the spell would guard him the rest of the night, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
